


I rose up at the dawn of day

by TheDeadDude



Category: Homestuck
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Horror, Canon LGBTQ Character, Digital Art, F/F, God Tier, Nudity, Post-Canon, Tags May Change, The Homestuck Epilogues, i wanted to do more but im a perfectionist, kanaya loves and supports her wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 22:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadDude/pseuds/TheDeadDude





	I rose up at the dawn of day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nachttour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nachttour/gifts).

_Kanaya caressed Rose’s sun speckled shoulder, her skin lighting up with a multitude of stars, a manifestation of her attempt to ease her wife's mind, distancing Rose as she embodied her aspect in full her body becoming more shaped light then flesh and bone._

_ The sun spots slowly blossomed across her skin and formed into eyes of molten gold as halo of light crowned Rose’s spun gold hair and mingled with the surrounding stars. Kanaya held her breath, free hand gripping at her side, hopeful that this time she would succeed. That Rose would be more anchored despite her steady ascension, just until Kanaya was sure she could follow her. After a long minute Rose’s eyes flickered open, bright and distant suns but so much more present than they had been in months. A smile tugged at the corners of her lips, dark even now in the darkness they shared, a galaxy made for the two._


End file.
